The Consequences of Murder
by TheScoundrelCookie
Summary: What had started off as an accidental murder by Vector soon turned into much more than what he anticipated. Very thorough investigation by the girl he liked? He could handle that. His victim being revived as a pawn for destroying the world? Not so much. (Gorgonicshipping, AU, Rated for cussing and death?)
1. In which his neighbor went missing

**A/N: I NEED GORGONICSHIPPING. I NEED IT. APPARENTLY WRITING A ONE-SHOT ISN'T ENOUGH TO CALM THE NEED IN MY HEART.**

**So, uh, fanfiction, yay! (I need to stop...) **

**Anyways, this is so AU, you will be amazed at its AU. Also, some holyiceshipping and eventual gorgonicshipping, because I have multi-shipping needs. **

**The Consequences of Murder **  
**Chapter 1 - In which his neighbor went missing**

The abrupt sound of the door banging was enough to make Vector tense. From his seat on the old, weathered couch that belonged to his rarely present uncle, the carrot head slowly averted his gaze from the television set to the entrance of his home.

Standing up, the boy swallowed as he warily approached the door, "Coming!"

However, upon opening the door, he was shoved away as his neighbor, Kamishiro Rio, forced herself inside his home.

"RYOGA!" She yelled as she began to peer into every room nearby. "STOP HIDING AND GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Vector, having gained his composure by then, only lingered behind from the door frame as his face held no expression.

Truth was he knew where Ryoga was, but the girl couldn't know that.

She couldn't know that her brother was dead and in the outskirts of Heartland City. She couldn't know he had killed her only sibling.

The orange-haired boy forced away those thoughts immediately as he approached the girl, making sure to mimic a confused expression, "Can I help you?"

The blue-haired female remained silent as she hid her face from his view. However, Rio eventually turned to look at him, "I...I can't find Ryoga..."

"What do you mean?"

"He...He wasn't at home, and... he won't answer my calls or texts..."

"Oh," the carrot head responded, remaining silent before he suggested, "Perhaps, he's with his friends."

That was a lie, but Rio didn't know that...

"No. I called Thomas and Kaito. They said he wasn't with them," the girl replied to which Vector almost scowled.

Damn.

"Oh...Well, I don't know what to tell you," the orange-haired youth murmured. "...I haven't seen him since this morning."

That was a lie. In actuality, Vector had been with Ryoga after school as the duo, despite their rocky friendship, had decided to hang out at Ryoga's place. That was until a fierce argument broke out between the two which led to Vector... strangling his companion to death.

Rio only sighed as she leaned on the nearby wall. Crossing her arms, she stared at the floor, "I swear, if he comes back at 2 a.m. like last time, he's in a lot of trouble."

The carrot head didn't bother to reply as he kept his stare on the blue-haired girl. However, after a few minutes of an uncomfortable silence, he averted his stare to the couch as he quietly suggested, "Would you like to sit down?"

The Kamishiro female, who had been deep in thought prior to his question, only blinked before frowning again, "I can't. I need to find my brother... wherever he is..."

"Jeez Rio, I'm sure he's fine. He's probably just taking a break from you," the orange-haired boy joked which resulted in the girl glaring at him in response. Regardless, she sighed and took a seat on the right side of the couch.

"... Fine. Just... to calm my nerves a little... After that, I'm leaving, okay?" the female huffed to which Vector rolled his eyes as he took a seat beside her.

"You want anything to eat or?"

"No thank you. I ate with Durbe before coming home," she responded coolly as she proceeded to pull out her phone and check if anyone, specifically her twin, had texted her. "...Augh, dammit Ryoga."

Vector sighed as he rested his head on the palm of his hand, "Listen, he's, uh, probably not gonna answer if you keep pestering him. Just give him some space."

"It's already going to be eleven at night!" Rio snapped which led to the carrot head rolling his eyes once again.

"Well, sometimes my uncle responds to my calls at three a.m...So, I don't see your point, _Merag_," he countered, smirking when she glared at him once more.

"Don't call me that!"

"What? Childhood nicknames annoy you all of a sudden?"

"Know what? It doesn't matter. I need to find Ryoga, and like always, you're not being any help!" the Kamishiro girl huffed as she began to stand up.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Vector called out suddenly, panicking a little at the thought of her discovering it was his fault her twin was missing.

"What?"

"Let me explain to you something."

"...Fine," Rio reluctantly agreed as she took a seat on the couch again.

"Stop worrying so much about that idiot. I'm pretty sure he's gonna be back by tomorrow morning so he can overprotect you like usual. He probably just got caught up doing that stupid stuff he always does, okay?" Vector rambled as he patiently waited for her to reply.

When she didn't, he turned to gaze at her and sighed in annoyance upon finding Rio asleep.

"What the hell? I wasn't even talking that long," the boy grumbled as he stood up from his seat. "Ugh, whatever. At least it'll give me some time to figure out what I'm gonna do."

Vector started to pace away, intent on coming up with a plan to his predicament, but before he did that, he decided to take a quick glance at the sleeping girl.

The carrot head swallowed again as guilt began to embed itself in his chest... It was his fault this all started.

"... Dammit. Why do I feel bad?" he groaned to himself before trudging into another room in the house, trying with all his might to ignore the guilt in his chest. A few moments later, the Shingetsu boy came back out with a blanket in his grip. The carrot head approached the blue-haired girl as he unfolded it and placed the fabric over her body.

Vector remained silent as he took a seat beside her on the couch once more.

What was he going to do? Vector knew Ryoga certainly wasn't coming back.

He also knew Rio wouldn't let this go until she either reunited with her sibling...or found out what had happened to him.

This was a problem.

However, before he could begin to consider his options, the carrot head felt the need for sleep overcome him. So, he obliged with his last thought before passing out being, 'I'll figure it out tomorrow.'

* * *

**A/N: I DID IT! Anyways, hope you enjoyed it?**

**Read, review, kill your neighbor's relative (Actually, don't do that), or not!**

**Bye, and see y'all (if I have any readers) later!**


	2. In which they Formed an Alliance

**A/N: wOW OKAY, I WASN'T EXPECTING 6 REVIEWS...But thank you guys! I appreciate it x3**

**Also, new chapter, because it's been like a month?**

**There's some holyiceshipping and hints of gorgonicshipping.**

**I don't own Zexal.**

**The Consequences of Murder  
Chapter 2 - In which they formed an alliance**

Loud knocking disturbed his slumber as he jolted from his spot, now fully awake. Vector yawned as he proceeded to rub the sleep from his eyes before finally focusing on his surroundings. It was near morning by now.

Actually, this was probably around the usual time he woke up to get ready for school.

He yawned once more, momentarily forgetting the visitor that was pounding their fist on his front door. However, he was snapped back to this reality when the taps began to sound harsher.

Right.

That was the reason his sleep had been cut short.

He huffed and was about to stand from his spot when he realized something was lying on his left thigh. The male blinked, gazing down and nearly yelping upon finding Rio resting her head on him.

However, he was quick to regain his composure as he then awkwardly lifted her and placed her against the sofa.

"That should work," the boy muttered to himself before he finally approached the door. He quickly opened it, planning on yelling at the person for being so impatient and rude when he stopped. In front of him stood a slightly older gray-haired boy donning glasses; an unreadable expression on his face.

….Aaaaand he didn't recognize him.

"Uhhh… How can I help you?" Vector asked.

The teenager in front of him only adjusted his glasses before peering inside the carrot head's household.

"Oh. I see Rio is with you. That's a relief considering I was beginning to worry about her," He quietly noted, not answering the orange-haired boy's question.

Vector ignored this however as he leaned on the door, "Uh, who are you again?"

"Durbe."

He froze.

Ryoga's friend… and Rio's boyfriend…

"Oh... she's told me about you. I'm Vector. Neighbor, childhood friend, main life ruiner," he introduced, smirking a little.

"Yes, she's told me a lot about you as well… Mainly how she disdains your presence…" Durbe replied nonchalantly to which the orange-haired boy flinched, giving the sleeping girl an annoyed glance afterwards.

He was beginning to think he should have killed her too while he was at it…

The Shingetsu teenager shook his head as he peered back at Durbe, "So…"

"If you'll allow me, I'd like to come inside and wake her up. We do have school today," the gray-haired youth spoke in a polite tone.

"Crap, I forgot. Well, uh, I can do it… Wait here," Vector instructed, feeling a little satisfied for some reason when he closed the door on Durbe.

Afterwards, he strode over to the blue-haired girl and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey _sunshine_, ya gotta get up."

No response.

He sighed in annoyance before yelling a little too loudly, "Rio! Get up! We have school, and your knight in shining armor is here to pick you up!"

That got a reaction from Rio as she yawned and reluctantly opened her eyes.

"Hmm? Do you mean Durbe?" she asked, stretching as she gazed at Vector.

"Duh. Though, I hafta say… He's one of the most boring people I've ever met," the carrot head teased, smirking widely when the girl gave him a dirty look.

"At least he's more polite than _you_," Rio defended, giving him an annoyed look as she folded the blanket and placed it to the side.

"Polite _AND_ no fun isn't a great combo either," he shot back, giving her a smug expression from where he stood.

"Shut up or I'm going to punch you," the blue-haired girl threatened, standing up with the blanket in her hands again as she then shoved it into his arms.

"Wow, I let you stay over in _my_ home, and _this_ is how you pay _me_ back?"

"Yes."

"Wow, no fair."

"Whatev-Did Ryoga ever come back?" Rio asked, gazing at him with a hopeful expression.

Vector tensed at her words, not expecting the sudden change of subject. He swallowed, remembering yesterday's events in which… he murdered her twin.

"… No. No, he didn't."

_'And he's not coming,'_ he wanted to add but remained silent.

"Oh… Well, maybe he'll be at school," she chirped, giving a forced smile.

"Yeah. Maybe."

Rio didn't respond as she gazed towards the floor. Her phone was in her hands again, and she was clutching it with more strength than before.

She looked up, "I… should be going… See ya at school… and thanks for letting me stay over."

"Yeah. No problem, I guess," Vector replied, shrugging in indifference.

Rio headed towards the door, glancing at the orange-haired youth before exiting without another word. After the sound of the door clicking was heard, Vector shifted his weight to lean on the couch, feeling guiltier by the second.

"…Why do I feel bad?" he whispered.

* * *

It was no surprise to Vector when Ryoga hadn't showed up to school that morning. However, Rio, who knew nothing of the information the carrot head was harboring, was devastated.

She was silent at first, and he felt a little hopeful that finally she'd let it go. Though that was wishful thinking since she began to go around school, asking if anyone had seen her sibling within the past 24 hours, and if they had, where had he gone? Who was he with?

Luckily, it seemed no one knew which _really_, it was no surprise. Hardly anyone, save that dumb kid Tsukumo Yuma, went near Ryoga.

Regardless, he decided to keep an eye on her so during lunch, he'd been sure to follow her every move… That turned out to be a bigger bore than anticipated since all she did was hang out with Durbe.

Vector sighed, groaning a bit as he peered back to the duo, making sure the two hadn't noticed him. It seemed fortune was on his side since the girl was too engrossed in talking about whatever she talked about with Durbe.

Probably Ryoga.

"Hmph," he started, giving the couple a dirty look as he took a bite from his food, "Dunno why they'd be worried about him. The guy was the biggest jerk I ever met."

The orange-haired boy sighed, popping another piece of food into his mouth as he watched with a frown. Minutes passed without anything interesting happened. So when the bell rang (signaling lunch was over), Vector took the news with much delight.

However, he decided to linger behind and wait for the duo of dumb teens to leave first. Clutching his items, he watched Rio stand from her seat with Durbe following her every move. They quickly gazed at each other before the female twin gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Gross," the carrot head muttered in disgust, sticking his tongue out for emphasis. Regardless, he continued watching as they started to walk off, most likely headed to class. Finally, he stood up, dusting himself off and pacing after them as he considered butting into their business.

After a moment's consideration, he decided it was a good idea.

"Hey! Hey you two!" the Shingetsu boy called as he picked up his pace and ran over to them. However, he didn't think to stop as he then collided into Durbe. The blue-haired girl only rolled her eyes while her boyfriend faced Vector and helped the purple-eyed boy adjust his balance.

"Yes?" the gray-haired youth asked afterwards, raising an eyebrow.

"May I speak to Merag for a bit?" Vector asked in the sweetest voice he could muster.

Confusion riddled Durbe's face, "Mer-"

Vector had to bite his lip to contain his laughter as Rio reddened and quietly interrupted, "He's talking about me…"

"I see."

"Well?"

"Very well… I'll see you later, alright?" Durbe said, quickly pecking her on the cheek before he paced off, leaving them alone.

"Alright," Rio began, facing him with an unreadable expression. "What do you need?"

"… Any news on Ryoga?"

The female twin flinched a bit before gazing downwards, "No…"

"Huh… You plan on doing anything about it?" the orange-haired boy inquired, silently praying she'd be smart about it and not pursue the subject any longer.

Rio only blinked in surprise before peering to her left, "Durbe doesn't want me to…"

For once, Vector had to thank the gray-haired boy for his wisdom… Uh, if he had any…

He replied, "That's a good idea so the situation can work itself out."

"You're an idiot."

Vector tensed at the sudden insult. Resisting the urge to yell and insult her, he spoke, "_What?"_

"I like Durbe and all, but this is my brother. You can bet your ass I'm gonna do something about it," Rio explained, a determined look on her face as she crossed her arms. "I'm capable of doing something. I don't need Durbe's or _your_ approval."

The orange-haired boy clenched his fist as he tried his best to not let his emotions control him.

Seriously, why was Rio so stubborn?

He remained silent, quickly weighing his options since Rio was a capable girl, indeed.

She was stubborn and very smart, and if the Shingetsu boy knew her as well as he thought he did, it was fairly certain she'd get somewhere… eventually.

Vector couldn't let that happen… and he wouldn't.

The boy smiled to himself as he looked up to peer at the girl.

"Fine. I'll help you then."

The blue-haired youth raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? I figured you wouldn't have cared."

"Wow, Merag. We've been friends since elementary, and you think I don't care about our dear friend, Nasshu? I'm quite hurt," he mockingly whimpered as he made sure to give her a hurt expression.

"Oh hush. It's just weird since it's coming from you of all people…" the Kamishiro girl trailed off as she fell silent. However, she spoke up a few seconds after, "So… You will help me?"

"Duh."

The blue-haired girl gave a sincere smile then, "Thanks… I appreciate it since I'm worried sick about Ryoga."

The carrot head didn't get a chance to spew a response as the female wrapped her arms around him, forcing him into an embrace. He tensed; his mind panicking at the sudden action before he awkwardly hugged her back.

They remained that way for a minute longer before she pulled away, giving him a dazzling grin that resulted in his cheeks tinting a faint pink.

Afterwards, her expression turned serious as she instructed, "Meet me at the library after school, alright?"

Still speechless, Vector only nodded.

"Alrighty then. See ya _Rei~!_" Rio sang as she took off towards her class, leaving the carrot head to his lonesome.

The orange-haired youth stood in his spot, head bowed in shame, "I… think I know why I feel guilty…"

He gazed upwards to watch Rio turn the corner and disappear out of view.

"Dammit."

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN.**

**I know I took a month and then some to update, but here we are!**

**It's barely the second chapter too…**

**Anyways, next chapter we fooooocuuuuuuuuuuus on the great, and deceased, Ryoga and his journey to understand what the heck happened to him.**

**Read, review, stalk the guuuurl of your dreams (don't do that), or not!**

**Gut-bi. *magic showers throughout the screen***


	3. In Which He Made a Deal

**A/N: New chapter! This one is shorter, because I couldn't drag it out any longer.**

**Anyways, warnings are Ryoga being dead, cussing, and that's it.**

**I don't own Zexal. **

**The Consequences of MurderChapter 3 - In which he made a deal**

Ryoga was cold. Cold and alone.

He'd only woken up a few minutes ago, but he found himself unable to move. The fierce coldness that flowed through his body left him paralyzed at first, but he slowly recovered.

With this, Ryoga finally opened his blue eyes to find he was in a dimly lit room, but from what he could catch, the walls were decorated in different shades of blue. The indigo-haired boy forced himself into a sitting position as his palms rested on the hardened yet smooth floor.

"What the…" he began but fell silent as his eyes scanned the area. However, he was unable to see much besides blurry outlines.

"Hm, finally you're awake."

Ryoga, or Shark as he was often called, flinched at the unfamiliar voice. Immediately, he shifted his head to find a glowing figure floating indifferently.

"What… What the hell are you?!" he spluttered to which the other occupant in the space only came him closer. Silence reigned the room for a while before the figure finally withdrew and took to floating above Ryoga once more.

"I am known as Astral," the figure introduced as he, or at least that's what Ryoga assumed based on the Astral's voice, loomed over the boy rather passively. "You are Kamishiro Ryoga… Though some refer to you as Shark."

The tentacle-haired youth frowned as he slowly rose from his seat on the hardened, smooth floor, "How do you know that?"

Suddenly, Astral was in his face, eyes studying him before he closed his eyes and replied cooly, "How would I not? It is my task to scan a person's information and such when they die."

Ryoga flinched at those words.

Died?

"I'm not dead!" he yelled back, scowling.

"Hm, seems you can't remember a thing… This is common among people whom were strangled to death," the glowing figure remarked, void of any emotion as he floated around the male twin. "However, you are, in fact, dead which is why you are here in the first place.""That's impossible," he hissed to which Astral rolled his eyes.

"And yet here you are, standing before me as I determine your fate."The Kamishiro teen didn't respond, for he found he was at a loss of words. Silence passed as the glowing occupant continued to circle Ryoga, occasionally muttering a word or two.

Ryoga couldn't believe he was dead. No, that was impossible.

It had to be.

There was no way he was de-

"My analysis is complete."

The indigo-haired youth swallowed before hesitantly replying, "… And?"

"Well, from the data I gathered, you are Kamishiro Ryoga. You're fourteen years old. Both of your parents died when you were eight which left you and your younger twin, Rio, orphans… Though, an aunt took you both in, but in order to support the two of you, she works several jobs… So, she is rarely around," Astral explained, expressionless while the tentacle-haired boy tensed at the figure's accuracy.

However, he brushed it off by muttering, "Well, aren't you a stalker."

"… You also have an attraction to a schoolmate of yours… Tsukumo Yuma is his name."

Ryoga's cheeks flushed then as he turned to glare at Astral, "No I don't!"

Astral smirked a bit before he became emotionless once more, "… Regardless, you are rather intriguing."

"What?"The being paused as he, once again, floated uncomfortably close to the indigo-haired boy, "You see, when a person dies, they are either reincarnated or sent to the afterlife… However, there is a third, rare option…"

"And… What is that?"

"Revival."

"… Revival?" Ryoga asked, noticing how odd the words rolled off of his tongue.

"Basically, it is being brought back to life."

"Okay, now you're just fucking with me."

The glowing figure recoiled then, not expecting the teenager's response, "I'm assuming you don't want this opportunity?"

"I…" the indigo-haired boy blinked before gazing down, seemingly in thought, "Rio…"

If he was dead like Astral said, then… his sister was… probably in a lot of pain.

He glanced back at the spirit, eyes focused on the being, "I'm listening."Astral gave an odd smile at that.

"Good. If you do wish to go through with this, I only have one request."

"… And what is that exactly?"

"I wish to accompany you."

The tentacle-haired youth raised an eyebrow as he replied, "Uhh... why?"

The figure didn't respond which resulted in an uncomfortable silence filling the room. However, just as Ryoga was about to question Astral again, the being spoke, "I… do not wish to be stuck _here_ any longer… I desire to leave."

Well, that was a decent enough answer… At least Ryoga thought so.

"Sure, whatever."

"Are you sure? There are conditions that will have to be met in order for this to work properly."

"Like?" the Kamishiro boy inquired.

"Well, for starters, we would be sharing bodies… And I request you allow me access to be in control of it occasionally."The human of the pair narrowed his eyes as he processed this information.

Was this a good idea?

It seemed like a small price to pay for a second chance at life, and he did wish to see his sister again...

"...Fine."A coy smile formed on Astral's lips as he nodded, "Very well. We shall begin shortly, but until then, my advice would be for you to be patient."

The indigo-haired male rolled his eyes but nodded regardless.

"Sure, sure. I'll wait."

"Good. I will return," the being informed as he suddenly took off and disappeared from view.

Ryoga watched him leave before he stared at the floor.

If he had to be honest, he was hoping he would get to see his sister once more.

'_Rio, just wait, I'll be back."_

* * *

**A/N: short, short chapter! Now, I need to start writing chapter 4… which will include Rio and Vector hatching up a plan to find out what happened to Ryoga… Kinda.**

**Anyways, read, review, make deals with glowing people, or not!**

**Later!**


End file.
